Day-Off Working Smurfs/Act 1
It was a peaceful day in Smurf Village, the Smurflings were trying to find a Smurf or Smurfette to play with, as they are tried of playing together and thought about playing with some of the adults. Nadia:Which of the Smurfs or Smurfettes would want to play with us? Snappy:I'm not sure Nadia, besides almost all of them are smurfing. Sasio:Don't smurf like that Snappy! I'm sure that all the Smurfs and Smurfettes having plenty of time to smurf with us! Slouchy:For once I agree with Sasio. Nat:What are we smurfing for? Let's smurf! The Smurflings then went to Papa Smurf's house first.As they rushed there, Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette were working on an experiment. Papa Smurf:The last time I smurf this formula, it smurfed into my fac- Before Papa Smurf finished his sentence, the formula exploded right into his and Mama's faces, leaving their faces with black spots. Mama Smurfette:I see what you mean, Papa. Just then, the Smurflings came in the house, with a cardboarded Azrael that Sassette is holding up. Sassette:Gee, Pappy and Mammy, do wanna to smurf a game of pin a tail on Azrael? Do ya want? Papa Smurf:No thanks Sassette, we need some rest. Mama Smurfette:Including our spots! Snappa:Okay Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette. Sloua:Enjoy.... The Smurflings then left the house, they went to Flowerette and Flowy's house next, where they are watering their garden of flowers. Flowerette:Smurf up, thirsty flowers! Sassette:Thank you Flowerette and Flowy. Flowy:Why your welcom- Flowerette and Flowy then saw that their flowers were talking, in reality was the Smurflings! Sasio:Hey, wanna play the game, pin the tail on Azrael? Flowerette:Oh, we would loved to! Flowy:When we finished watering the flowers, we can play with you. As soon as Flowy said that, it left the Smurflings displeased again. Nadia:Fine. Sloua:Enjoy... They next went to see Farmer and Straw, who were also busy. Slouchy:Yo Farmer, Straw, you wanna play with us on the game, pin the tail on Azrael? Straw:Sorry Smurflings, but we're very busy hoeing our fields. Farmer:Straw is right.We can smurf later. Snappa:Fine guys. Sloua:Enjoy.. While the Smurflings were displeaseding walking along Papa Smurf's house, they started to say the Smurfs should take a break from work. Sassette:Tucker-out Turtles! I really smurfed the Smurfs and Smurfettes didn't have to smurf so hard. Nat:Yea, wouldn't be smurfy that they smurf a whole day off from their chores? As the Smurflings were still discussing, Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette overheard them. Papa Smurf:Hmm, a whole day off from their smurfs? Mama Smurfette:Maybe we should do it Papa, so the Smurflings won't be lonely. As soon as Mama Smurfette said it, the formula exploded again, this time, having their hair wild. Papa Smurf:Yes, a very smurfy idea, Mama. At the meeting mushroom, Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette were making the Smurfling's wish come true, with Orin on their heads. Papa Smurf:So my little Smurfs and Smurfettes, it is smurfed that you all have a whole day off work for the whole next day. The Smurfs and Smurfettes started cheering, the Smurflings started cheering too, being the most excited. Mama Smurfette:We thought it would be smurfy for you all to devote your day-off to the Smurflings! Orin started touching Papa and Mama's eyes while Mama Smurfette started her sentence. Brainy:Oh indeed Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette! I, Brainy Smurf and Reader Smurfette will be in smurfed for the devoting! Later that night, Brainy and Reader invited Farmer, Straw, Miner, Amethyst, Baker, Cooker, Handy, Builda, Painter, Spectrum, Tailor, Cloth, Flowerette and Flowy to their house for the devoting meeting. Reader:Alright Smurfs and Smurfettes! Smurf up! We smurfed you here for a reason, Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette wants you all to devote your day-off to the Smurflings! That got the invited Smurfs and Smurfettes cheering. Brainy:And that means a lot of smurfing hard work! Then the cheering Smurfs and Smurfettes stopped, confused on what Brainy said. Amethyst:On our smurf-off?! Reader:Of course, Amethyst! Brainy:If you want to smurf somesmurf you love them, you have to work your tails off for them! Smurf on to Act 2 Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Day-Off Working Smurfs Acts